


in my hands

by troubledsouls



Series: no other [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Radiation Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

josh shakes and cries and throws up again. 

tyler sits beside him, rubbing his back as he sobs. hes dying, dying, dying. 

“itll be okay.” tyler says, but he sounds unsure. “youll change soon, you have to change soon, ive seen it happen.”

josh shivers. 

when he opens his eyes, they have no iris. 

tylers concerned expression splits into a grin. “see! youre gonna make it!” you have to make it goes unspoken. 

josh closes his eyes again. “tyler, it hurts.”

“i know, i know.” tyler whispers. “i know.”


End file.
